Webcomics related to World of Warcraft
A Rogue with Two Sides :Creator(s): Worldtaker :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot / 3D rendered :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2009+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Every Monday and Friday (May include special weeks, which include updating Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. After the special week, the comic updates with the normally scheduled updating. :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/A_Rogue_with_Two_Sides/ :Follow the adventures of the rogue Teodor in the World of Azeroth. He has two sides as well- a good side in the form of a paladin, and an evil side in the form of a warlock. Stay tuned every Monday and Friday. Beware of the Ask a rogue rogue, who appears when you least expect! : Adventures of Blanc :Creator(s): Smudge :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.backbreaker.com/~smudge/WoWBlanc/ Beyond the Tree :Creator(s): Nhani :Genre: Light-hearted Adventure :Style: Manipulated Screenshot / 3D rendered :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Thursdays and Sundays :URL: http://beyondthetree.wordpress.com/ : :Following an odd duo of Night elves, Beyond the Tree is a story about finding yourself and finding a purpose in the world. It aims to be both serious and light-hearted, mixing in all manner of quips, puns and references where possible. Utilizing 3D graphics for character art, a heavy focus is put in making the characters expressive and readable. Blood and Blunder :Creator(s): bapplebo, TheSaviour & Helios :Genre: Comedy/Drama :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.bloodandblunder.com/ (link broken) :Blood and Blunder follows the travels of Tauren Warrior Tankamoo, and Orc Shaman Shock'Thas throughout the altered World of Warcraft! By Way of Booty Bay :Creator(s): Bludlemon :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.supermegatopia.com/booty Chronicles of the Flaming Ruby :Creator(s): Chidori :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.tfrcomic.com Coffin Comics :Creator(s): Coffinshaker :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2010+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Fridays :URL: http://coffin-comics.jesterbrand.com :Coffin Comics is a slice of life WoW satire that is based off my little horde mage and his slightly insane ways… Cru the Dwarf :Creator(s): Cruorous :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays and Thursdays :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/cru_the_dwarf :http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a398/Deserous/Cru%20The%20Dwarf/Title_ForumBanner.png :Cru the Dwarf trails a warrior with a slipping grasp on reality through the World of Warcraft. Accompanied by his healing druid ''-who just happened to get stuck partying with him through bizarre circumstances-'' Cru embarks on his never-ending search for ale, adventure, epic loot and breasts. :May contain occasional obscenities, limited graphic violence and mild nudity The Daily Blink :Creator(s): Chris and CP :Genre: Comedy :Style: Manipulation Screenshot :Faction: Alliance and Horde :Run: 2010+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. :URL: http://www.thedailyblink.com Daily Quests :Creator(s): Fyreuni and Vas :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Flash/Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2009+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Every Friday. :URL: http://www.daily-quests.com :Join Vas and Fyre on their quest for fame, fortune, and all that sort of thing! From the simplest of daily quests to the most epic of encounters, the whimsical nature of this comic and these characters will have you coming back again and again and wondering just how strong of a bond you can form in World of Warcraft. Danesar of Daggerspine :Creator(s): Danesar :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Mostly Alliance, Though Horde is also featured :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.thebladeorder.com/viewpage.php?page_id=10 (Link broken) :Danesar of Daggerspine, is a online WoW webcomic about the VERY naive and trustfull warrior by the name of Danesar and his guild "The Blade Order". The story takes place on the realm server of Daggerspine, which seems to have come under seige by a very very mysterious force. Thou at most times this is comic will put a smile on your face, your sometimes left with a kind of "what just happend?, and was that funny?" feeling, due to the creator's heavy influence by the notorius black Danish humor. But still a very good read. Dark Legacy Comics :Creator(s): Keydar :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Weekly (Sundays) :URL: http://www.darklegacycomics.com Demon Slayed :Creator(s): Xenothar :Genre: Adventure/Drama :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance/Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Ended? (Last update in August 08) :Updates: Mondays and Fridays :URL: http://www.e-c-t.ca/demonslayed : :Demon Slayed tells the story of a young Blood Elf whos life is about to change when he is summoned by his old master Reildar. Ding! :Creator(s): Scott Kurtz :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.crispygamer.com/comics/ding/ Dragontouched :Creator(s): Autumnflare :Genre: Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Every weekday :URL: http://e-c-t.ca/dragontouched :Dragontouched tells the story of Autumnflare, a high level feral druid who finds a mysterious stone in a cave in Winterspring. She is drawn to touch the stone, which sets in motion a sequence of events that leaves her permanently changed. From the realms of Outlands to the depths of Blackrock Mountain and the icy wastes of Northrend, she must leave no stone unturned if she is to escape the fate planned for her by forces she can only barely begin to understand. Equinox: Defender of the Horde :Creator(s): Equinox :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2005-2007 :Status: Ended :Updates: Ended :URL: http://www.martianwarmachine.ca : Equinox: Defender of the Horde tells the story of Equinox, a young, heroic Tauren warrior. Touching, tragic and funny by turns, Defender of the Horde is well worth the time it takes to read through all three story arcs. It's the grippingest of the grippies. Flintlocke's Guide to Azeroth :Creator(s): Dave 'Fargo' Kosak :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2004-2006 :Status: Ended :Updates: N/A :URL: http://pc.gamespy.com/articles/578/578734p1.html Flintlocke vs. The Horde :Creator(s): Dave 'Fargo' Kosak :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Horde (some Alliance still involved) :Run: 2008-2009 :Status: Ended :Updates: N/A :URL: http://pc.gamespy.com/flintlocke-vs-the-horde/ Hammer of Grammar :Creator(s): Auden Korelor :Genre: Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: Ongoing? :Updates: N/A :URL: http://www.hammerofgrammar.com Hefs Adventures :Creator(s): Ricardo 'Hefaistus' :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Mostly Alliance :Run: 2007+ :Status: On Hiatus. :Updates: Weekly (Sundays) :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/Hefs_adventures/ : Hefs Adventures follows a Dwarf called Hef and his Night Elf sister. As they travel the world, and their party grows, they come across friends, foes, an unlucky raper and some random gnome, that keeps showing up. :Will return once WoWmodelviewer is working again. Looking For Group :Creator(s): Ryan Sohmer & Lar Desouea :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2006+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays and Thursdays :URL: http://lfgcomic.com :Looking For Group is one of the top WoW online webcomics. It is about a hunter trying to find his place in the world by helping others and a dark warlock, named Richard, who accompanies him in his journey. There are more characters that join this group who make the comic interesting, funny, and eventful. Manic Graffiti :Creator(s): Anya :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Both :Run: 2005+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Bi-Weekly :URL: http://manic.comicgenesis.com :No longer a WoW only Comic. The Phalanx Chronicles :'''Creator(s): Zeo :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance (Horde will be featured in later chapters) :Run: 2008+ :Status: On Hiatus :Updates: Fridays :URL: http://phalanx.weebly.com/ : :While light-hearted this webcomic is more ‘serious’ than most, dealing with the activities of the Phalanx Initiative and the lives of its members as they investigate the use of unknown, ancient or demonic magic and technology. QUEST :Creator(s): Pyren :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style:Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2009+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/quest : :QUEST is a world of warcraft comic featuring an annoying and slightly perverted gnome named Quinn along with his trusty human priestess named Uni as they venture in the world of warcraft trying to find a cure for the plague. It only has about 25+ pages as of now(May 2009) but already contained action pages. Ranging from rogues shadowstepping to mage fireballing and shadow priest face melting. Real Men Play Females :Creator(s): Drew, OB/FEM, kid, and Blue :Genre: Comedy :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance and Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Hiatus? (Hasn't been updated since before the holidays) :Updates: Weekly (Monday nights) :URL: http://www.realmenplayfemales.com/ : :When staring at male characters becomes creepy... Tales from the Crossroads :Creator(s): J.D. Watson (Tokkar) :Genre: Adventure/Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2009+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Twice Weekly :URL: http://www.tokkar.com : The continuing adventures of the IQF (Impossible Quest Force) from its secret base in The Crossroads. An adventure/comedy webcomic featuring Tokkar, an orc of sophistication, and his friends Jekk, Fiera, Rolf and Oln'a. The Scout Report :Creator(s): Sennet Speaks :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2007-2008 :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://scout-report.net Thron's Journey :Creator(s): Thron :Genre: Comedy (Serial) :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Intermittent :URL: http://www.drunkduck.com/Throns_Journey/ :Thron's Journey tells the story of a flatulent, irreverent, decidedly likeable Tauren oaf named Thron. The comic has just been renewed, so there are only just a few pages at the moment. Vile Withering :Creator(s): Sam "Naughtelos" Alvarez :Genre: Comedy :Style: Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 12/02/2007+ (World of Warcraft run began 01/19/08) :Status: Continuing :Updates: Tuesdays and Thursdays :URL: http://drunkduck.com/vile_withering : : The humorous, and quasi-dramatic exploits of Zieromus the curmudgeonly veteran warlock, his incompetent henchmen and the constant string of cataclysms thrown his way, with a absurd blending of lowbrow boob jokes combined with highbrow wordplay dumped into it. World of Warcraft, eh? :Creator(s): Cadistra :Genre: Comedy :Style: Drawn :Faction: Horde :Run: 2008+ :Status: Continuing :Updates: Mondays :URL: http://www.woweh.com/ :World of Warcraft, eh? is a WoW comic with a Canadian overtone. Varies between "gag-a-day" comics and actual story arcs, with the focus being gag-a-day (only two arcs so far). World of Zach :Creator(s): Zacharijah :Genre: Comedy/Drama (Serial) :Style:Manipulated Screenshot :Faction: Alliance :Run: 2006-2009 :Status: Finished :URL: http://www.worldofzach.com/ :World of Zach, is a pure comedy train ride through Azeroth seen through the Tanarian, Zach's eyes, and how he must find his place in this world. The comic features many funny small intermissions and pure genius moments, for instance? did you know there is a gnomish mob? The comic is very well made and though the creator is Danish, the humor through out it very understandable and funny for everyone. A very good read if your feeling blue, because if this doesn't put a smile on your face, nothing will. Category:Community